PISCINE
by TliCli
Summary: OCC et UA...Rien à voir avec le jeu. Sorte de parodie, douce et vilaine moquerie d'un peu tous les personnages jouables. Pas de Trucs ou de Shin-Ra...rien à voir je vous l'ai dit...  La clique à la piscine dans un contexte un peu particulier : Scolaire!..
1. Vague N1

**DISCLAIMER** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix...sauf le Maître Nageur,

Pour le reste de ce délire, piscine et bêtise, voir méchanceté...Et bien...

***Piscine**...Je n'en ai pas, celle où je nage appartient donc à ma commune...Quoique nous payons tous...De ce point de vue, je revendiquerai uniquement les douches, qui là-bas sont particulièrement brûlantes...un délice !

***Bêtise...**Elle est en libre service, libre de droit aussi, gratuite, non taxée ! Sans aucun rationnement ! Raison pour laquelle tout le monde en a un bon lot...  
>Connerie...(Oui, il y en a, et fait exprès!) même chose...Sans aucune campagne publicitaire dénigreuse, raison pour laquelle, vous allez bientôt en profiter...<p>

***Méchanceté gratuite**...(Aussi oui, y'en'a, mais là j'avoue un...'laisser-aller' hors contrôle assez...continuel...)...  
>Mes circonstances atténuantes sont les suivantes (SVP pas de haine...merci...) :<br>J'ai été, moi-même, un jour ou l'autre, proie et prédateur, laideron et canon, grasse ou sèche, petite...ça toujours...excitée et dégoutée...

Mais de quoi parle-t-elle?...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Vague n°1 – Vestiaires<strong>

**(¯·.¸(¯·.¸(¯·.¸(¯·.¸(¯·.¸(¯·.¸ (©·.¸¸.·©) ¸.·¯)¸.·¯)¸.·¯)¸.·¯)¸.·¯)¸.·¯)**

_**« O-K...O-K... »**_  
>Chuchotis fiévreux...<em><br>__**« Check! »**_  
>Bonnet bien enfoncé sur le crâne, ras les yeux...<br>**« Check! »**  
>Lunettes de plongée bien ventousées sur les yeux...ras le bonnet quoi...<br>**« Check! »**  
>Serviette bien placée pour que rien ne soit visible...<br>**« Bande de crevards! »**  
>Yuffie passa sa tête avec prudence, et jeta un coup d'œil.<br>**« GRRRR! »**  
>Elle grinça des dents à la belle rangée de garçon, détendus et rigolards, à l'aise comme des <em>poissons <em>dans l'eau.

Belle brochette! Cette bande de..._CREVARDS!_  
>Un vrai ramassis de <em>moules<em>, collées les unes aux les autres, coquilles bien béantes, filtrant les effluves, au qui-vive du moindre relent féminin.  
>La bande de play-boys, roulant des mécaniques et des yeux, attendait avec impatience la sortie des vestiaires.<p>

**« AHAH! »**  
>Yuffie se recula subitement et se plaqua au mur, le cœur battant à cette masse humaine faite d'œil.<p>

Toutes les classes étaient confondues pour le dernier entrainement avant les épreuves, et comme par HASARD, la plupart des mecs n'avaient pas sécher!

**« Bande de... »**  
>Yuffie trépigna sur place, crissa des dents à s'en donner la chair de poule.<p>

Elle se détendit enfin, lorsqu'une goutte d'eau fraîche clapota dans son cerveau en ébullition, une étincelle dans la dure réalité de ce monde de brute.  
>Elle sautilla et tournoya, tel un petit rat en tutu au beau milieu d'un pogo de hard rock, jubilant de son plan GÉNIAL, pour passer sans se faire remarquer et surtout pas reconnaître.<br>A petits pas de loup, elle traversa les douches, retournant aux vestiaires et lorgna, à la manière du ninja qu'elle était...euh...là, en fait...disons...en apprentissage...  
>C'est-à-dire...Tout à fait visible, comme un bouton d'acné sur le nez...<br>Sa tête à bonnet rouge, et ses lunettes miroitantes faisaient...tâche...Sur le fond blanc carrelé des murs...  
>Oublions évidemment ses grognements et murmures, sorte d'incantation satanique, qui plongeait l'accès au douche dans un épais brouillard de haine tendue, à péter à la tronche de la première âme humaine...Piège plus facilement repérable...Faut vraiment faire exprès et s'appliquer!<p>

Les filles se préparaient en piaillant comme des _oies_.  
>Les plus <em>dindes<em> lissaient leurs plumes, une à une, graissées de leur orgueil et de leurs crâneries. En deux mots, les plus chanceuses, quémandaient des compliments rassurants sur leur physique, faussement inquiètes, n'écrasant qu'un peu plus, les autres de leur beauté...lourdes les _dindons_ !

**« P'tain d'punaises! »**  
>Yuffie mina de petits geste d'attaque virulents, comme à son habitude.<p>

Les plus _poulardes_ séchaient leurs plumes, trempées de larmes et de bave, au plus beaux plumages alentour. En gros, les plus complexées rasaient les murs, enroulées dans leurs serviettes, cou jusqu'au genou, glissant sur le sol plus que marchant, leurs jambes coincées dans le tissu. Aussi ridicules et malhabiles que des _pingouins_ sans banquise, ou des _sushis_ débordant de garniture...Pitoyables les _grues_ !

**« Chier d'chochottes! »**  
>Yuffie exécuta encore quelques gestes agressifs, les ninjas aussi teigneux étaient rares...mais bon...Là, c'était un beau spécimen !<p>

Ouais, parc'que !  
>Elle, Yuffie Kisaragi, ELLE, Princesse de Wutai n'était pas comme ces perdantes. Elle avait un plan!<br>Elle n'était pas complexée, non, pas du tout, c'était juste qu'elle voulait passer inaperçue au regard de...

**« RAHRAH ! »**  
>...TOP SECRET !<p>

Et qui de mieux qu'un ninja pouvait réussir cet exploit! Un as comme elle avait un plan immanquable.

Yuffie piaffait sur place, toute contente. Le brouhaha des _nunuches_ de son sexe baissa d'un coup.  
>Yuffie jeta un œil à ses pieds nus, certaine qu'une bourrasque de vent et qu'une grosse bou-boule de tas de tiges et plantes du dessert complétement cramées, allaient passer par là, tant le silence et la tension devinrent lourds et transpirants, façon western.<br>Sa diversion arrivait, ce silence ne pouvait être expliqué autrement.  
>Elle fila à la sortie, zieutant une dernière fois, la brochette de <em>requin<em> assis, à l'affut du moindre bout de fesses ou de seins qui passeraient immanquablement devant eux. Chasseurs aguerris et impitoyables, capable d'un coup d'œil opaque et vitreux, de détecter les plus belles _sardines_ dans un banc de _thons_ !  
>Le banc de prédateur frétilla, leurs peaux si sensibles, recevant déjà le courant de la <em>friture<em> ondulant vers eux.

**« Nique ! Nique ! Nique ! »**  
>Yuffie mordit à pleine dent le bord du mur, puis se colla au petit recoin, laissant des traces de sa haine et de ses dents...Donc discrètement, hein!...<p>

Les premières victimes arrivèrent par hardes, dans les douches  
>Les belles <em>biches<em> marchant de leurs pas gracieux, cul bien bombé en arrière, seins bien sautillants. Puis vient la masse des anonymes _truc-muche_ et sous-espèces, tremblotantes et vaincues.  
>Toutes s'arrêtèrent juste avant Yuffie, juste avant les douches, ouvertes et offertes, aux mirettes de la meute de <em>loups<em>, hurlante et remuante de la queue, aux bruits des premiers sabots.  
>Yuffie commença à fumer comme une cocotte minute, au jeu débile de <em>'Pierre, Papier, Ciseaux'<em>, qu'imposait les plus beaux _paniers fleuris_, pour décider quelle fleur et sa tige, allait titiller les doigts des hommes pour la cueillette, qui ferait couler la première bave de ces messieurs.  
>Yuffie sentit le <em>'Ting'<em> de fin de cuisson.

**« CISEAUX ! »**  
>Elle hurla d'une voix de <em>crécelle<em>, quelques _loups_ jappèrent d'anticipation, alors que _cervidés_ et _gallinacés_ l'ignorèrent total.  
><strong>« Hé ? HOHO ?...CIS-... »<strong>  
>La jeune ninja <em>hyper-cuite,<em> se glaça sous un doute affreux...

**« Pierre... »**  
>Une réponse molle et franchement agacée, fendit la foule.<p>

Les _dindes dodues_ et _bichailles_, accélérèrent leurs _plouf-plouf_, comme des possédées, en avance rapide x100 !

**« PIERRE ! »**  
>La voix était ferme cette fois et...<p>

**« Pa-pier ! »**  
>Glapit la gagnante, frissonnante comme une feuille qu'on froisse.<p>

**« Dans ton cul la pierre ? Mais, si t'insistes, le papier autour pour pas trop griffer ? »**  
>La réplique, là...carrément...fatale !<p>

**« VOUIIII ! »**  
>Yuffie vibra de plaisir et huma le parfum subtil et délicat de la <em>grognasse<em> qui se pissait dessus.

**« 150 gils ! »**  
>Une silhouette se planta devant elle, portant une brassière blanche sur le maillot de bain noir et réglementaire de l'école.<p>

**« Hein ? Qué ?... » **(ndl : mélange de Hé ! et Quoi ?...)  
>Papillonna la Wutaise, aux énormes seins juste à sa hauteur.<br>**« T'es en retard ! »**

**« Non !...Si...Aller pour ce prix là, j't fais un show et... »**  
>La grosse poitrine rebondit, comme la porteuse tendit le bras sur la <em>feuille<em> toute fripée, serrant le cul au cas où une pierre trainerait par là.  
><strong>« Tu l'aimes bien ? »<strong>

**« Hé ?...Euh...Bof... »**  
>Yuffie l'inspecta de plus près et reconnu une <em>starlette<em> qu'elle haïssait particulièrement...fort, fort, fort ! Elle bourdonna ses incantations maudites.

**« Tant que ça ! Ok ! J't'fais une fleur en prime ! 150 gils ok ! »  
><strong>Les_ grosses glandes_ tressautèrent d'un rire mauvais et réjoui.

**« Qué ? »  
><strong>Yuffie s'extirpa d'un coup, de la vision de ce _pudding_ de chair tremblotant, pour se re-concentrer sur le visage de ce _dessert_ haute gamme

**« Bon toi ! Papier ! »**  
>La <em>femme-gélatine<em> et ses _blanc en neige_ battus fermes, désigna du doigt la rivale, _papier_ quoi, qui tenta de se défroisser avec courage.  
>« <strong>Passes devant. Moi juste après...ET...n'en fais pas trop... »<br>**La _sucrerie_ gloussa de plaisir et braqua de son poing entier _la feuille de papier_ qui s'était cornait.  
><strong>« Ok ? »<br>**Ah ?...OOH !...Une douce promesse ?...

La chair humaine pointée se liquéfia. La flaque ainsi obtenue glissa vers les douches...et la gueule des loups, parée pour la consommation sans mastication du coup!


	2. Vague N2

**DISCLAIMER** : Tous les personnages...sauf le maître nageur, appartiennent à Square Enix...ah et le...la victime !

Yuffie en fin stratège d'apprentie Ninja et Tifa en arme secrète...Bon là, pas grand chose à apprendre...

Alors, ça donne quoi ?

.

* * *

><p><strong>Vague n°2 – La Douche<strong>

**(¯·.¸(¯·.¸(¯·.¸(¯·.¸(¯·.¸(¯·.¸ (©·.¸¸.·©) ¸.·¯)¸.·¯)¸.·¯)¸.·¯)¸.·¯)¸.·¯)**

.

Yuffie lorgna sur sa diversion, celle sur qui reposait son fabuleux plan...

Tifa Lockhart, signe astrologique _Aphrodite !_...Ah, ça n'existe pas !..._Poupée gonflable_ non plus, et puis c'est méchant ça...Bon bah...  
>Disons alors...<p>

Signe particulier : rendait les caleçons trop étroits, avant d'en faire éclater les coutures, à chaque rebond de ses _nénettes_ géantes...et du reste... Bref...Une bombe...Mais, grosse, grosse hein !  
>Et Oui ! Surtout lors des<em> peignées<em> qu'elle distribuait à tous ceux et celles, qui l'emmerdaient un peu trop, quelle que soit sa tenue, mini-jupe comprise, loin des catcheuses masculines, plutôt style _bombe nitroglycérine_ !...Ouais, genre prise au cou, _clé d'étranglement_, tout ça sur _coussins_ de chair douce et charnue...  
>Un <em>grand 8<em> sans ceinture de sécurité...Sensations garanties !

**« Ouvres tes yeux, mais surtout tes oreilles et tes narines... »**  
>Tifa crépita de plaisir et de rage...<br>**« Ça va couiner, gémir et grogner. Ça va sentir bon la sueur et le sang ! »**  
>Elle grésilla encore plus bas.<p>

La tête de Yuffie joua au hochet, choquée des mots et du ton, ses yeux clignotant derrière ses lunettes. Mais très vite, une allégresse de dingue tricota dans tout son petit corps, comprenant qu'elle en aurait largement pour son argent. Un bon plan c'était aussi un plan pas cher !  
>Un match de catch ça coûtait cher, et puis c'était du pipeau, mais là pas du pipi de chat!<br>Un duel entre '_Nichons Bétons, Reine des gnons'_ et ... _'Belle de mode, trop la honte sans i-Pod'..._du clan _'Papier'_, survivante de la terrible bataille _Cailloux-Cartons-Couteau_ (Ndl : version hard et intégrale de Pierre-Papier-Ciseaux en DVD blue-Ray, édition collector avec du sang!), de la si célèbre et palpitante guerre des _plouf-plouf_ !  
>Yuffie se concentra donc sur le show promit, regrettant de n'avoir aucun paquet de chips sous la main...<p>

La malheureuse _cocotte en papier_ et son _panier garni, _transformée en _apéritif_ liquide peu ragoutant_,_ commença un douche crispée et maladroite. Pourtant!...  
>Comme quoi, les mâles avaient vraiment une grosse <em>dale<em>!...Pourtant, donc...  
>Sous les murmures ravis des <em>pauv' mecs<em> à bout de patience, prêts à lécher n'importe quel _cuissot_, du moment que c'était du _jambon_, mais qui ne sentaient par encore le fumet du _jambonneau_ le plus réputé, du plus grand bahut de la capitale, Médaille d'or de _Viande Bovine_ au salon de l'agriculture...  
>Les dits <em>gars-gras<em> passèrent rapidement à de petits cris tout droit sortis du paradis.

Miss Lockhart faisait une _lessive_, très appliquée, de sa peau et ses rondeurs, lissant bien le maillot pour que le tissu se gorge bien. Elle jouait au corps à corps avec chaque goutte-goutte, chaque coulée et mince filet d'eau sur son corps, si tranquille et paisible, qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie...  
>Mais surtout que ça l'emmerdait profondément !<p>

Autant que l'épilation _torture_, que s'impose chaque _dinde_ et _biche_, ou _grue,_ toutes _sardines_ ou _thons_ digne de ce nom, stupidement écaillées à en saigner, attirant ainsi le _requin_, détecteur infaillible de cette substance...!  
>Et oui! Tout ça pour que l'œil cochon et crasseux du <em>porc polisson<em>, qui raffole des peaux satinées et lisses, aussi crémeuses et luisantes que sa _bouillasse_ et _patauge_ favorite, pour y glisser donc, son regard gluant et accroitre sa production de suc buccale... !...

Au cas où, la langue rappeuse d'un _renard _passerait par là pour manger, histoire de bien envelopper de salive son repas, histoire que la dégustation soit la meilleur, et que la digestion se passe au mieux...! !...  
>Ou pour que, une éventuelle <em>pa-patte de clébard<em>, y gratterait, quémandant une gâterie, la _truffe_ humide collée, reniflant le _coffre au trésor_ lustré, enterré au fond du jardin, '_nos-nos'_ à ronger quoi, et même sans gêne ! Des caresses...! ! !...

Faut croire que les dentitions pointues et aiguisées de ces _carnivores_, ne supportent pas le moindre _titi poil_ coincé entre...! ! ! !...Bref...

Et que la _limace_ salace qu'ils avaient entre les dents, avait la glisse délicate...! ! ! ! !...Euh...Donc...

ET QUE!...Si ! RIEN QUE POUR** ça!**!...SIIIII !...MÊME QUE !

C'est pour que la main crochue et _reptilienne, _de ses _cobras _obscènes et culottés, qui affichent bien clairement sur la tête, leur sexe, avec un dessin niveau maternelle, là, bien en vue! Mais SI ! REGARDEZ ! C'EST...DÉGUEULASSE !  
>Et POUR QUE DONC...Cette main écailleuse puisse onduler sur cette peau maltraitée, MAIS offerte, sans sensation désagréable ou obstacle, se gavant de la chaleur du doux corps, afin de pouvoir s'y réchauffer et d'y cuire, comme une crevette de merde sur les plaques d'une plancha de merde ! ! ! ! ! ! !.<p>

…!... !... !...Euh ?..

Le _'Ting'_ de _'c'est cuit !'_, retentit plusieurs fois, mais Yuffie plongée dans ses images d'horreur, avait pris racine, sentant franchement le cramé, fumant carrément noir et fonçant le _rouge-rage-asphyxie_ de son visage, jusqu'à inventer une nouvelle couleur...Couleur...euh..._Noire-Aubergine_, genre vraiment mûre, limite pourrie...

**« ARGL ! GRAGL ! »**  
>Yuffie s'étouffait toute seule.<p>

Un jour, son crétin de père, lui avait expliqué que le _pauv'ti'mâle_ brute par nature, avait besoin de douceur, et que c'était pour cette raison précise que, elle, resterait éternellement vierge, à moins de tomber sur une _poche à vin_ super trop pleine, vu que _papounet_ n'augmenterait jamais sa dote pour attirer le client...  
>Sûr! Yuffie n'aimait rien d'autre que la peau douce de sa paume dans la tronche des mâles! Et le tranchant, d'un lisse divin, de son suriken dans leur cul, oh oui, son arme et sa glisse si parfaite à force d'affutage, comparable à des séances de possession démoniaque, pour répandre les organes !<p>

La Princesse ninja revint sur terre, comme un sanglot, et une plume, arrivèrent jusqu'à elle.

L'ex _poule en papier,_ détrempée, avait perdu toutes ses plumes, et s'enroula dans sa serviette.  
>Relayée au rang de <em>sushi<em> de marque_ discount_, et elle s'en retourna vers le reste de la _harde_, direction _basse-cour_, pour y piailler l'indignation en sécurité parmi ses congénères, dont une poignée compatissait, mais dont l'immense majorité s'en réjouissait.  
>Une leçon pareille, par un tel professeur particulier, ça ne pouvait que se retenir !<p>

**« Hihihi... »**  
>Yuffie croustilla, malsaine, à pourrir et contaminer une fois de plus, l'atmosphère de l'endroit.<p>

Pourtant les ténèbres rampantes et envahissantes, de sa profonde jubilation maléfique et nocive, se heurtaient à la douche.  
>Tifa, elle, entamait paisiblement le rinçage d'un savon imaginaire, assez coriace semblait-il, puisqu'elle chassait les bulles invisibles de ses mains.<p>

La_ pin-up_bichonnait ses creux et ses bosses, sous les sifflements hyper-horripilants de ceux qui n'en respiraient plus, les soupirs mousseux et pétillants de ceux qui n'évacuaient plus leur salive, les gargouillements écœurant de ceux, qui, parvenaient à respirer et déglutir, mais qui allaient quand-même en crever...

De Yuffie elle-même, jaillit un petit 'oh', vif et bref, un furtif, de ninja, devant ce spectacle. Le programme du lavage de _Miss-monde _passait au dernier rinçage.  
>Les chutes du Niagara mondialement célèbres, ses cascades vertigineuses bouillonnaient juste là, devant ses lunettes de piscine.<br>Tifa et son corps en falaise et à pic, d'où dégringolaient les trombes d'eau.  
>La douche directement sous la tête, les flots coulant des épaules se divisaient naturellement pour courir en deux bras distincts, sur les seins prodigieusement...euh... avancés ?...Bref, les deux torrents n'avaient pas d'autre choix pour toucher le sol, que de filer tout droit, en bas, avec en point de chute des tétons pointus !<p>

Une vague de malaise détourna _Sainte-Yuffie_ de sa satisfaction pour le résultat, le show si érotique limite dégradant, éclaboussant l'éclatante victoire.  
>Pourtant à bien y regarder, la <em>nymphette<em> se tenait juste droite...Le fil de l'eau...bah ?...coulait selon les lois de la plus simple Physique, s'adaptant à la géographie charnelle...La chute des reins était...pas mal non plus...Les fesses, bien moins impressionnantes, passaient presque inaperçues...

«** Ouais !** »  
>Grommela l'adolescente innocente, qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de maturité sexuelle, parce que chez elle, ça rimait avec stupidité universel !<p>

Yuffie dirigea ses lunettes vers les cibles, histoire de ne pas trop regretter son investissement. 150 gils ! Elle se préparait à beugler des réclamations musclées si la diversion n'était pas...  
>Totalement et désespérément...Efficace...Dans le mille ! 100%...percutante...<br>Yuffie dégoutée, prit feu malgré l'humidité ambiante, devant cette humanité...débile et...démoralisante !

Elle crissa des dents et ferma vite les yeux, aux râles rauques d'une agonie délicieuse, des chasseurs vétérans aux chasses rentables.  
>Yuffie se boucha finalement les oreilles, pour oublier les exclamations stupides qu'on fait bêtement, les yeux rempli de <em>feu d'artifice<em>, le cou raide, les oreilles encaissant les booms déflagrants, résonnant dans les corps, mêlant plaisir et inconfort. Les _AAAAH_ et les _OOOOH _des encore puceaux, qui ne comprenaient rien à l'alchimie des mélanges, mais en comprenaient super bien les effets et surtout qui voulaient vraiment, vraiment essayer...et autres insupportables bruits et sons, indiquant parfaitement, que l'extase est parfois proche de la douleur.

Un soupir général clôtura la scène métaphysique de la douche.  
>Tifa se posta à la sortie des douches, et d'un mouvement de tête, fit signe à Yuffie. La ninja se fourra derrière elle.<p>

**« Ok ! Là ils sont bloqués, les jambes aussi molles que ce qu'ils ont au milieu est dur, mais !... »**  
>Tifa se durcit toute entière d'un coup, ravalant toute la lumière qu'elle avait émise.<p>

**« Hein ? »**_  
><em>Yuffie se ventousa à son dos, très surprise de cette transformation en un véritable _trou noir._

**« Ça dégonfle trop vite... »**  
>Tifa gronda et frissonna du froid après la douche, Yuffie aussi, sans savoir pourquoi.<br>**« Salut ! »**  
>Lança l'alibi à la ronde, pour intensifier la diversion, les mains sur les hanches et franchement hostile.<p>

Yuffie risqua un regard entre un des bras repliés de sa cachette, et ouvrit de grands yeux à s'en décoller les lunettes qui émirent un _'pop'_.

Les messieurs étaient en sueur, rougis, ramollis, les yeux humides et la bave écumante des respirations ratées.  
>Bloqués n'était pas le mot...surnager...beaucoup nageaient, baignaient dans leur jus, <em>cocktail<em> acide de transpiration, aigre de salive, et âpre de sang .  
>Tous avaient subis les affres de cette vision d'enchantement létal, car tous avaient bien pigés, qu'aucun des <em>requins<em>, _serpents_, _renards_, _loups,_ n'aurait cette _super-proie_, à moins d'y laisser, _plumes et poils_, à n'être plus rien foutu de faire ensuite, même en cas de victoire...

La plupart semblaient heureux malgré tout, comme _sanctifiés_.  
>Certains pleuraient béatement, un joli nombre avait été pour cela sacrifié, les mains plaquées sur leurs nez sanguinolents, tête au plafond pour stopper la coulée rouge. Et tous ces<em> lascars<em> serraient leurs jambes tremblotantes, en petit garçon qui se retient d'aller pisser, avec la tronche _'Nan ! J'ai pas envie, J'ai pas envie !',_ honteux d'être ainsi marqués clairement, dévoilés, eux et leurs désirs cachés.

Comme prévu dans le plan, Tifa avança d'un pas vif, avec Yuffie façon _poisson-pilote_.  
>Elle stoppa au premier garçon dégoulinant de tous ses sucs, se pencha sur lui, de côté.<p>

**« Salut ! »**  
>Répéta-elle mordante au premier <em>supplicié<em>.

La ninja niveau 6, en profita pour bondir et se glisser derrière l'interpellé, sur l'immense banc, très profond, qui faisait le tour de l'unique bassin.  
>Sans attendre de réponse du<em> gus<em>, déjà mort et qui mourut une seconde fois, Tifa reprit son chemin. Yuffie rampait parmi les serviettes, suivant de près l'avancée de _'regarder par ici, y'a mieux à voir'_. La princesse crapahuta avec difficulté parmi serviettes et bonnets, déposés derrière la file de _moules_ bien cuites et qui, malgré une cuisson à point et parfaitement maitrisée par la cuisinière en chef et son corps de _cornet de glace avec deux boules_, diffusait une odeur horrible de marée et de sang.

Tifa prit un peu d'avance, Yuffie ragea le plus bas possible, alarmée, n'ayant arpenté que la moitié du parcours.  
>Très professionnelle et attentive, Tifa fit une pause.<br>Elle balaya et désintégra la _haie_ de son regard laser ( rouge...bah oui...) qui n'avaient le nom de _prédateur_ que uniquement, parce que dans la mort, le sexe du trépassé ne changeait pas !

.

* * *

><p>Postée à la va-vite, sans relecture! Désolée!<p>

Week-end chargé, mais je compte garder le rythme hebdomadaire...Prochain chapitre sur la victime!

A bientôt!


	3. Vague N3

**DISCLAIMER** : Tous les personnages...sauf le Maître Nageur, et la victime donc, appartiennent à Square Enix...

Dans ce chapitre...La victime...  
>Mais? C'est qui le Maître Nageur ?...Bah un Maître Nageur ! Diplômé oui !<p>

Il a un BSB (Brevet de Surveillant de Baignade), et le BNSSA (Brevet National de Sécurité et de Sauvetage Aquatique) et puis le BESSAN (Brevet d'État d'éducateur Sportif des Activités de la Natation), un vrai pro !

(

* * *

><p>#<p>

**Vague n° 3 – Le Banc en carrelage**

**(¯·.¸(¯·.¸(¯·.¸(¯·.¸(¯·.¸(¯·.¸ (©·.¸¸.·©) ¸.·¯)¸.·¯)¸.·¯)¸.·¯)¸.·¯)¸.·¯)**

**#**

**#  
><strong>

Yuffie accéléra, foutant le bazar derrière la rangée.

Elle rattrapa son retard pendant de _'Miss-Découpe-Laser'_, s'attaquait au premier _troupeau de femelles_, remises du choc de la douche.  
>Tifa eut un sourire limite gentil, à la nouvelle <em>bergère<em> qui avançait fièrement malgré tout, menant les _oies blanches_ vers leurs perchoirs. Elle lui adressa même un signe de tête, souriant vraiment sympathique. La _femelle dominante_ en rougit, Tifa s'en détourna plus légère, mais tiqua aussitôt à un certain regard levé vers elle.

Un mâle avait osé se détendre, et la regardait avec un air stupide pour changer, mais voilà, il avait un visage radieux et ému, de la voir ainsi humaine et aimable.  
>Celui qui possédait donc, ses yeux pétillants et scintillants d'étoiles, lui et <em>sa galaxie oculaire<em> rencontrèrent _une comète géant_e.  
>Mais !...Il n'eut pas même le temps de cligner des yeux, comme tout être vivant.<p>

Nous parlons ici, de ce réflexe instinctif de protection de notre organe visuel, qui, lors d'une détection même fugace d'un objet, identifié ou non, avec un seuil de vitesse indiquant une menace potentielle, abaisse les paupières involontairement, afin de protéger la _caméra_, c'est-à-dire iris et pupille.  
>Tant pis pour lui...<br>Remarquons que cet automatisme, est plus approprié pour éviter les trucs tranchants ou pointus, voir griffants, que pour l'écrasement, l'aplatissement, le laminage...

Et donc...

Un _météore_, hérissé de quatre jolis _'tis pics montagneux_, catégorie _Aiguille du Midi_, ici os de la main, plus solide que du _roc_, arriva à très très grande vitesse dans la _stratosphèr_e du malheureux, _ex mâle-heureux_ !  
>Le <em>bolide<em> à vive allure, le percuta, et ceci, pas de bol, sans perdre de masse ni de taille, comme c'est le cas pour les _étoiles filante_s, dans un bruit mat et caractéristique.  
>Yuffie se recula à peine qu'il tombait déjà, l'œil obturé par l'énorme <em>bloc,<em> et non pas par la paupière, comme nous l'avons vu précédemment.  
>La ninja aux réflexes de ninja donc, habituée au combat et coups, en fut tout de même surprise, car il y eut comme un son de ventouse...<br>Tifa avait dû parfaitement et professionnellement, l'appliquer, un bon vrai _punch_ coriace, à s'en coincer le poing entre l'os du nez, déjà saignant ( rappel ! ) et le trou prévu à l'accueil de ce tendre organe.

Pour bien comprendre cet acte de violence pure, abusif et arbitraire, un brin de physique s'il vous plait...

Pour cela, Notons QUE, la vitesse minimum d'un _météore_ est de**_ 12 km par seconde_**, QUE la distance _Cible/Missile_ était d'à peine **1 mètre et 70 centimètres**_,_ QUE le temps _Impulsion /Rencontre_...Bon, laissons tomber, on est dans le **milliseconde**...Passons...

Quoique...  
>Notons quand-même au passage, que <em>l'abruti <em>qui n'a pas pu fermer les yeux avant le _choc_, n'était sans doute pas si _crétin_ que ça, car la vitesse de détection d'un mouvement par l'œil...mais surtout le transfert de l'information jusqu'au cerveau...hum...puis l'analyse...blabla...hum...ouais  
>Donc simplement, ce représentant mâle de l'espèce humaine n'avait aucune chance...Hum...il n'a pas eut de chance quoi!<p>

_Bichette!_...Là, on est au-delà de _Mach5_ les gars, sérieux c'est pas la _gnognote_ pour _tafiolle_! Après _Mach5_ c'est vitesse hypersonique!  
>Ah...il m'fait de la peine c'pauvr'homme...<em>Mach5<em> en pleine gueule...sans rire...Reprenons, vous allez voir!

Donc, compte tenu de toutes ses informations...Un rapide calcul annonce une force d'impact d'environ **16 millions de fois l'explosion d'Hiroshima !**  
>Fort heureusement, l'action se déroule dans la galaxie de <em>mini-moys<em> d'un simple être humain.

Pourtant...  
>Nous pouvons être certains que si, avec largesse et ouverture d'esprit, si, nous admettons :<p>

1) Que la tête de ce mec est l'_Univers_,

2) Que le blanc de l'œil est notre _galaxie_,

3) Que l'iris est notre _système solaire_,

4) Que la pupille est notre _planète_,

5) Que Hiroshima existe bien quelque part dessus,

6) Que le poing en question est un _météoroïde_, d'une circonférence qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir,

7) Et que Tifa est semblable à un _Dieu_ ou tout autre _truc bidule_, genre mystique et religieux, machin tout puissant, et tout, et tout...

Et bien...  
>Dans ce cas de figure, si l'on accepte cette hypothèse ainsi modélisée...<p>

Il est donc pensable, 'admettable'...que dis-je! Hein oui! Probable ? Non, garanti sur facture!  
>Que le mâle en visée et atteint avec 100% de précision d'une frappe chirurgicale...ait connu un <em>Big-Bang..<em>.

_Le BING-BANG !_

Une fin...un commencement ?...bref...Son big Big-bang ?

Effectivement !  
>Non seulement sa <em>galaxie<em> _ophtalmique,_ au _souffre-douleur,_ mais son _univers_ tout entier fut rempli d'une formidable explosion de couleur, en commençant par le blanc... avait-il profité de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ?...Mystère !

Une chose était certaine...que ses _étoiles_ n'étaient plus que poussière...servirait-elle, cette _poudreuse,_ à la merveilleuse _succube_ qu'était Tifa, là, tout de suite, ou à _l'apprentie fée_ qu'était Yuffie, là, tout de suite...Pour écraser et radier cette vermine...d'hommes, nous parlons d'hommes avec un gros _X_ !

Yuffie cligna des yeux comme le corps toucha le carrelage (Et oui, dans une piscine tout est carrelage, because eau et humidité...nous y reviendrons plus part...)  
>Elle se roula en boule, pour miner le tissu éponge et devenir serviette parmi les serviettes. La tête bien rentrée dans les épaules, elle roula des yeux ahurie, se sentant toute <em>baba<em> et _bébête_, sous une sorte de fièvre mystique.

Le choc ! Bah merde ! On s'emmerdait pas avec Tifa...

En effet...Yuffie avait eut l'impression de n'être qu'un simple témoin, insignifiant et ordinaire, de l'événement majeur et fondateur de...La création de toute...l'origine de toute...Chier, mazette!  
>C'est pas insignifiant un truc pareil, c'est pas ordinaire...C'est que, c'est pas rien un Big-Bang! C'est ééénorme et ça fait Bang!<br>Juste un spectateur privilégié et chanceux d'un vrai _Bing-Bang_...Dépassant même, une quelconque volonté _divine_ et _implacable_, s'en aucune préoccupation des conséquences pour les machins remplissant cet univers...Pulvérisé...UN PAUV'MEC!

Fantastique!

En ce jour funeste de séance de piscine de merde, son cœur pur, innocent et vierge, d'autre chose que de _haine_ pour la gente masculine, de profonds _'tous des cons'_ pour le commun des mortels, Yuffie Kisagari connu également son _Bing-bang..._mais moins...physique...disons spirituel!  
>Ouais...Grave!...Respect ! Applaudissements!<p>

Yuffie désintégra en poudre son admiration unique pour _sa poire_, pour la fabuleuse KISAGARI _trente-douzième_ du nom, pour ses capacités fantastiques de ninja, son titre de Princesse, son extrême intelligence, sa petite personne sans égale...devant...cette..._REINE._..Gue..._guerrière_ !...et...et...

OUAIS !..._Aphrodite_ ascendant _Ades_, ouais..._Barbie_ ascendant _G.I Joe_!

Yuffie tambouilla sa marmite avec émerveillement et y jeta _l'épice_ ainsi obtenue.  
>Elle qui jusque là, n'avait fait que craché et promis de sales quarts d'heures à ses <em>brigands lubriques<em>...que réellement flingué cette bande d'_inutiles nuisibles_...  
>La beauté de ce <em>défonçage<em> en règle...cruel et franchement injuste, l'approcha de la jouissance...

Grâce à Tifa, Yuffie n'était plus qu'un _atome_ oscillant, anonyme, assistant à la destruction même partielle, d'un des spécimens d'une espèce, que Yuffie cauchemardait de ne pas voir classée _'en voix de disparation'_, et qui, au contraire, connaissait un véritable _baby-boom,_ à mesure qu'elle grandissait...  
>Yuffie <em>'l'atome'<em> vibrait, tout excité, irrémédiablement attiré par cette _sainte vison_, de cet univers, de...ce_ loustic en loque_!  
>Détruit, défoncé, brisé, répandu sur le carrelage froid, mou et dans les pommes.<p>

Magique !...

D'ailleurs la _croûte terrestre_ du pauvre garçon, avait dû subir de sacrés dégâts, car la paupière se ferma enfin et toute seule, pour gonfler de suite !  
>Yuffie déglutit à ce truc, genre de <em>chausson aux pommes<em> tout rouge et bleu...Un mignon violet bien nuancé !  
>Là, on comprenait mieux comment le mélange du rouge et du bleu donnait du violet ! Limpide !<p>

Absoooooooooolument...magique !

Yuffie se releva d'un coup pour s'approcher, et tenter de peut-être percevoir de la même façon, pourquoi des fois, en cognant dur aussi, ça pouvait donner un truc jaune-bleuté. Elle se figea aussi sec, une serviette éponge ça bouge pas, puisque l'éponge est morte...

Enfin, la serviette en question était synthétique...mais, le synthétique non plus, ça ne bouge pas !

La ninja orienta ses yeux avec un extrême lenteur, comme si, ses mouvements oculaires pouvaient faire du bruit. Elle soubresauta et serra les fesses au '_schlik-slchik'_, que firent ses paupières sur ses yeux, mouillés de bonheur.  
>Heureusement, personne n'avait bronché, pas même les deux voisins du <em>débris<em>, fouettés par le vent du passage de la _comète_, et glacés aussi par la trainée, pire que pâles et _cireux_, un peu comme les énormes _cierges d'églises_ dont on encadre les _cercueils_...

Yuffie, rassurée quant à la possibilité de se faire repérer, se détendit, mais fut secouée d'un frisson, et s'en mordit les lèvres pour ne pas émettre de son._  
>L'atome<em> fit une pause dans ses mouvements vibratoires...

Un petit _atome_ de ninja hargneux, reste un _atome_ hargneux ! Caractéristique si profonde ne s'efface pas.  
>Mais, cette petite<em> particule élémentaire<em> bourdonnant autour de la _matière désintégrée_, n'avait que faire de ce _matériau_ disponible...  
>Non, <em>l'atome<em> voulait d'autres_ explosions_, envie d'encore d_e ces irradiations_ phénoménales, produites lors de _collisions_ aussi monumentales, l'_atome_ avait besoin de cette énergie formidable pour évoluer, se transformer...pour achever sa mutation.

Notre _Ninja-Princess-Number One_, arrivait à une étape décisive de son développement...

Un méchant, vilain petit _atom_e, soumis à un tel taux de _radiation_s, entrait dans un état de _vibrato_ tel que, le pallier _d'ion_ était franchi! D'_ion monoatomique_ en plus !  
>Hors, tout composé chimique, solide ou liquide, est par nature Neutre...sauf lorsqu'un événement extérieur lui apporte ou lui soustrait de l'énergie...<p>

Ici notre_ particule_ a reçue une forte dose d'énergie...Et cette neutralité, imposée sans dérogation par Dame Nature est un impératif...impératif!  
>Sinon...euh..sinon pour un <em>ion instable monoatomique<em> bombardé comme ça...c'est la _fission_!

Donc, Yuffie n'avait pas le choix, pas le choix que de choper _qué'qu'chose_ pour se rééquilibrer...Bon mais alors quoi?...

Elle renifla le corps humain dans les vapes, le visage où avait poussé le _champignon violet_ à la place de l'œil...  
>Beurk! Rah non! Rien de potable par ici, rien d'utilisable, ni d'assez bien...Yuffie tiqua soudain, comme Tifa s'essuyait le poing sur <em>la flaque flasque<em>...

Oh! Bah oui! C'est par là qu'il fallait chopé un truc!_ L'origine!_ Évidemment à la source!  
>Ouais mais attention, une <em>lignée royale<em> avait besoin de bien plus, bien mieux qu'une petite _prune_ sur un _type basse classe_...Hum?...  
>Ou plus amoché...Roh...Ouais, ouais, ouais!<p>

Encore, plus saignant, plus dégueulasse, plus de morts! Mais vite, vite!

Yuffie mira sa diversion, le clé de son plan génial, complétement surexcitée et totalement en manque...Elle inclina la tête surprise de voir en ce poing toujours serré et dressé, une seringue de la cocaïne la plus pure...

Ouais! Ouais! Fallait qu'ça Frappes! Qu'ça Tapes! Ouais aller, du Bing! Des Bang! Deux, trois Boum! Et des Paf tient! Ouais, pour obtenir le _Bingo!_

Yuffie, consciente de son emportement, arrondie sa bouche en _cul-de-poule_ et inspira avec le plus de _zen_ possible de l'air, de l'air...C'est qu'elle avait vraiment besoin. Yuffie avait besoin de ça car...

#

* * *

><p>#<p>

Hop le chapitre 3!  
>Mon gentil relecteur pour cette fic, m'a fait remarquer que quand-même, tout mon truc était un bon 'brodage' autour de peu de chose! XD<p>

Je sais que cette petite phrase n'avait rien de méchant, puisqu'il a précisé que cette une jolie démonstration de broderie très divertissante, mais que peut-être, à la longue ça finirais pas être trop long justement...;-)  
>Je comptais faire encore 3 chapitre voir 4...Mais si effectivement, chers lecteurs, vous voulez que j'accélère les choses...dites-le!<p>

Merci!


	4. Vague N4

**DISCLAIMER** : Tous les personnages...sauf le maître nageur, appartiennent à Square Enix...

(...)  
>Je continue donc, déjà parce que 1, MOI j'ai envie, et 2, parce que j'ai reçu des réponses en MP. Que...J'avoue avoir été...déçue...<br>Sachez que **j'accepte les reviews anonymes**. J'écris principalement de façon égoïste comme beaucoup, j'écris ce que j'ai envie de lire. Donc j'accepte toutes remarques, car j'adore aussi provoquer des réactions, souvent je préfère **les négatives**...pourquoi... j'aime les gens honnêtes! Je ne veux pas dire que ceux qui aiment sont des menteurs, mais il faut du cran pour dire non!  
>Attention! Un commentaire style : 'C'est de la M-E-R-D-E', effectivement j'aime pas! Mais j'ai eu en MP : 'De toutes les M-E-R-D-E-S que j'ai lu ce soir, T-T, la tienne est la meilleure, XD'...et bah ça m'a fait plaisir!<br>Alors un peu de cran et une pointe de politesse, les anonymes et autres!  
>Gros bisous aussi à celui qui m'a dit : 'ça me fait pas rire...et c'est ce qui me fait rire!' Grand merci à ces deux-là! Aller une dernière : 'Si tu voulais faire du très lourd, c'est réussit, K.O au bout de vingts lignes!'...ben oui, c'est ce que je voulais ! Mais du qui fait sourire, qui vous laisse sur le cul, du navrant positif! On perd son temps comme on veut, moi, sur cette histoire, je m'applique à faire du nul! ;-)<br>(...)

**(¯·.¸**

Chapitre du Maitre Nageur...Ah ! Enfin le voilà !

...Et bien, disons qu'il jouit d'une certaine autorité, c'est d'ailleurs ainsi que notre Yuffie va retrouver ses camarades de JEU!  
>ET que son plan génial, va prendre l'eau pour finir complétement...oups je m'enflamme, c'est pas pour ce chapitre là...<p>

**¸.·¯)**

* * *

><p>#<p>

**Vague n° 4 – Le Maître Nageur**

**(¯·.¸(¯·.¸(¯·.¸(¯·.¸(¯·.¸(¯·.¸ (©·.¸¸.·©) ¸.·¯)¸.·¯)¸.·¯)¸.·¯)¸.·¯)¸.·¯)**

**#**

**#**

Soudain, un bruit strident, affolé et éperdu déchira son univers à elle, _Princesse ninja_, c'est-à-dire le nôtre...enfin, le vrai quoi...lui vrillant les oreilles.  
>La longueur d'onde de ce <em>raffut scandalisé<em>, entra en interférence douloureuse avec notre _ion Wutaisien_, les _électrons_ devenus _dingo_, furent ballottés, l'ion renâcla et _zonzonna_ plus bas, cherchant l'harmonie avec la _stridulation_. Donnant du même coup, un sursis à l'atomique Yuffie.

Le Maître Nageur en chef accourrait donc, s'étouffant sur son sifflet, à en être aussi rouge que son maillot, soufflant avec toute sa stupéfaction et sa colère, il siffla, siffla et siffla, jusqu'à siffler au nez de Tifa qui l'accueillit boudeuse.

**« Oui ? »**  
>Elle monta son poing à sa bouche et souffla dessus, trop chaud après une si fulgurante traversée d'atmosphère.<br>**« Monsieur ! Tous les professeurs réclament à corps et à cri de l'autonomie. Problème réglé de façon autonome ! »**  
>Elle embrassa son poing et le brandit fièrement au Maître Nageur, qui en perdit son sifflet.<br>**« Dans le plus grand respect des mots...corps...cri ! Oh ! Voyez ! »**  
>Tifa étudia son poing avec attention, avant de le remettre au nez du <em>senior<em> déconfit.  
><strong>« Oh, une larme ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me fâcherai pas pour ça ! »<strong>  
>Elle l'agita, et pouffa sadique.<br>**« Sinon...On dit aussi à tord et à travers...Je peux aussi, monsieur, si cela s'impose... »**  
>Elle déploya et écarta ses doigts, avant de bien les replacer de manière toute à fait professionnelle et...dangereuse.<p>

Yuffie, captivée par le dialogue...Euh, non, le monologue, se releva sur les genoux, les cuisses frétillantes, brandit et étudia son poing à son tour...  
>Sa cervelle tournicota autour d'une nouvelle idée...Passer à l'action...Ouais, pourquoi pas...<br>Bon...Même si un ninja agissait dans l'ombre, en gros...face à une mission d'aussi grande envergure, avec autant de corps à refroidir, et contre des ennemis aussi offensifs...

Pendant sa réflexion profonde et philosophique, _atome_ et _électrons_ sautillèrent et clapotèrent, comme pour le tout début d'une ébullition.  
>Dieu merci, le Maître Nageur, remis de ces doigts de '<em>parkinsonien' <em>son sifflet, et flûta, mais cette fois le son grelotta, vacilla, autant pété de trouille que son émetteur. Le _noyau ninja_ conserva ainsi encore un peu son intégrité, quoique précaire.

**« Tenue ...Non ...Réglementaire... »**  
>Bafouilla l'homme mûre, d'un joli blanc, aussi pâle que les pastilles de chlore, dont il avait la lourde charge de balancer dans l'eau.<p>

**« C'est correct, monsieur. »**  
>Tifa acquiesça, poings sur les hanches et secoua la tête.<br>**« Mais...C'est...Permettez, monsieur !...Un bain de sang dans une piscine est une très mauvaise idée. L'hygiène y est très importante, n'est-ce pas ? Comprenez, souvent ça éclabousse, et ça je n'y peux rien ! »**

L'infortuné représentant du monde adulte, faillit avaler son sifflet _d'agent de circulation_, coincé entre ses lèvres pincées et palotes. Cette tronche de _poiscaille_ accroché à son _hameçon_, et surpris que ça fasse mal, fit rire Tifa. Un joli rire cristallin, sincère...  
>Yuffie ferma les yeux deux secondes de plus que nécessaire, comme une idée fusa dans son esprit, tel un <em>électron libre<em>, que son _noyau d'atome_ ne parvient pas à attirer, ni à ralentir...

Tifa s'empara des bord de sa brassière, et releva le tout.  
>Le regard du Maître Nageur changeas comme un <em>caméléon<em>, qui aurait sauté du blanc immaculé d'un cerisier en fleurs (chez nous, les fleurs sont blanches...si, si...) au rouge sucré et satiné des fruits bons pour la récolte. A ses yeux devenus gourmands, on devinait qu'il était friand des _chamalows_ dévoilés, quoique les mateurs et amateurs de ce genre de poitrine pullulaient comme _puce sur un cabot._..RAH ! Les mufles !  
>Ses yeux donc, au <em>poisson bouillit<em>, Maître _en nage_, s'arrondissaient à sortir de leurs orbites.

Arrêtons-nous un instant sur cet autre réflexe oculaire. Car ce cas précis est l'exact inverse du précédemment étudié.

En effet, notons cette fois-ci que, l'organe de la vision écarte au maximum les paupières, et pour cela, on étire tous les muscles du visage, pour le cas où des sourcils trop broussailleux gêneraient la caméra, ou des joues trop rondes, donnant ainsi une bouche très souvent ouverte...On appelle ça avoir l'air con, mais puisqu'il en existe différentes manières, on peut préciser ici par _bouche-bée_, car la bouche baille, n'est-ce pas !  
>Si tout le monde a suivi, l'œil ouvre son <em>optique<em> pour que la _lentill_e puisse capter un plus grand nombre de pixel, afin d'affiner l'image ou de l'enrichir d'autres détails visuels...Seul bémol, un _focus_ trop puissant entraîne généralement une perte de vision, et oui...notamment concernant le champ de vision...

Et que fallait-il voir ? Quel élément vital de son environnement proche, aurait dû sauter aux yeux, déjà proéminent et globuleux, au max de leurs capacités, du _poisson rouge_ ?

Réponse...Rien, autour !...

Si ce n'est Son Altesse Sérénissime Yuffie Kisaragi, écrasant le corps d'une victime totalement zappée, pourtant raison du sifflage hystérique.  
>Elle pataugea dans les restes de l'humain, le regard aussi fou que le Maître Nageur, mais bien plus féroce, car derrière les lunettes brillait une soif de sang. Yuffie empoigna les cous raides des cierges mortuaires en chair humaine. Elle les redressa d'un coup, exposant leur gorges offertes à l'horreur qui allait suivre...le carnage, le BAIN DE SANG !<p>

Hum...quelques lignes avant...Il fallait bien voir quelque chose, repérer un truc dangereux qui allait péter à la figure du Maître Nageur ?  
>Aller un indice...Un poisson rouge ou <em>ide de bassin<em>, _super-pro_ ou pas en natation, a une mémoire de...3 secondes ! Si !

Attention hors sujet : 

Remarquez chers camarades, soumis à la torture d'apprendre à nager, enfin à ne pas se noyer...dans le cadre si génial de l'école...humpf !  
>Devant tous, amis ou ennemis, à déguster l'eau chlorée du bassin, à agiter, pieds, bras et mains frénétiquement, les yeux dilatés d'épouvante pour attraper cette...PUTAIN de barre en métal que cet...enfoiré de m'aite'nageur donne pas, parce que c't barre, c't perche, votre salut quoi, ça ce mérite !<br>Disons...à votre 3 éme grosse tasse pas avant ! RAH ! _Maître noyeur_ ouais !  
>Et...donc...Reprenons...3 secondes de mémoire...<p>

Notons, ainsi donc, que, quelque soit la nage, le mouvement principal dure en moyenne... 3 secondes ! Sans blague ?

Allons, personne ne vous voit, faites donc quelques brasses devant votre écran...hum, alors ?...  
>Point de honte, vous ne verrez pas l'écran rougir, ni les lettres se tordre de rire ! Ne soyez pas timide, il n'est pas là question de passer votre '<em>Troisième Triton'<em>, ni même votre _'Dauphin de Bonze'..._  
>Décomposons la base, la première nage...La Brasse :<p>

1) Entrée dans l'eau, tête sous l'eau ou pas, en position grenouille,

2) Sous l'eau, la grenouille détend tous ces membres,

3) La grenouille repli son petit corps, expire, et du coup remonte à la surface...

4) Retour position initiale...ah ? Ça compte ou pas ?

Limpide non ?...et hop, on reprend de l'air, et hop que fait-on ?...On recommence !

Faites le crawl, le dos etc...  
>Les vrais pro diront sans doute que pour une <em>hydrodynamique<em>, ou glisse et propulsion efficace, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, c'est vrai, exact !  
>Cela dit je connais peu de gens capable d'effectuer de belles nages...La plupart du temps, on nage juste pour rejoindre rapidement l'autre rive...la 'classe', l'élégance', c'est pas pour l'immense masse de <em>caniches,<em> qu'on jette à l'eau et qui remuent les pattes instinctivement histoire de survivre...C'est vrai, aussi exact que certains s'y jettent tout seul, mais attention pas de confusion entre 'je nage bien' et 'je me noie mal'...

Fin du hors sujet...Et donc...

Bon...ouais mais quand-même !...De toute manière...

Aller, si ! Hors sujet 2!

Remarquons aussi, qu'après avoir rapidement maîtrisé le concept _'j'sais flotter et j'bois plus de tasse'_, donc très vite, la principale activité en piscine de nous autres _ado_s, traînés comme des _sacs à patate_ par parents et autres grands, pour nous hisser sur _le plot_ des adultes intelligents, matures, tout ça, tout ça...  
>Et bien, sur le plongeoir, on n'y grimpe que pour faire des <em>bombes, <em>de bien grosses _grenades sous-marines,_ et des _vagues surprises_ pour faire boire la tasse aux autres flotteurs, si, si, et on refait surface que pour jouer à _j't coule, tu m'coules, il coule, elle coule_...forcément c'est exprès hein ? Nous sommes d'accord ?

Donc...Perte de temps ! Enfin...On s'marre bien !  
>Ah...souvenirs...<br>Quel _petit péteux_ n'a pas choper sa serviette nouée à la taille en _conquérant_, quel _pré-mâle en rut_, ne l'a pas envoyé bouler, combatif et hyper motivé d'entrée dans ce bassin, tel un aventurier qui sait très bien ce qu'il va y chercher...  
>Quelle <em>petite péteuse<em>, n'a pas fébrilement ôter la serviette de ses épaules, toute émoustillée, quelle pré-femelle opérationnelle, n'a pas étalé sa _titite_ serviette de bain, hésitante et pourtant déjà frétillante, telle une aventurière sachant très bien quel ennemi nage dans ses eaux troubles...

Ouais ! A un certain âge, la piscine c'est _DisneyLand_, un vrai panier à crabes où commence la guerre des sexe !  
>Un combat sans merci, où seules les meilleures <em>anguilles<em> survivront aux doigts, aux mains de ses _méduses_ mâle, tout ça pour nous tenir entre leurs bras puissants, tout contre leur torse chaud encore sans _poil-poils_...Ah...quand-même, qu'est-ce qu'on est...bête !

Fin du deuxième hors sujet 2...

Alors, nous en étions à...

Qu'avait le Maître Nageur en face de lui, mais qu'il a oublié au bout de 3 secondes ? Qui lui ressaute aux mirettes, puis se dilue dans l'eau de son sang...Pour réapparaître, lui redonner un coup de sang, et hop...ça s'en va et ça revient...  
>Nous en étions à la phase, face de poisson-rouge-bouillit...<br>Rouge parce que c'est pire qu'indécent, bouillit parce que c'est...pire qu'indécent...Et submergé par une si grande surprise et une si vive émotion, fasciné, _l'ide de bassin_ fait le tour du cerveau :  
>'Tiens c'est...! RAHRAHRAH ! WHOUAAAA! C'est ...!', sans se rendre compte de qui, il mate les seins !<p>

Réponse...Rien autour, juste précisément sur quoi il focalise...

Une jeune _nymphe_ extrêmement violente, nous l'avons vu, et qui a soulevée une brassière portée par-dessus un maillot de bain réglementaire...pour... ?  
>Pour palier à l'étroitesse du tissu, au vu de ses gigantesque protubérances mammaires...Pour éviter un bain de sang inévitable, puisque les spectateurs qui m'attendent que ça, ne se tiendrons pas correctement, et que la morale et la politesse, obligerons la <em>Bombe Sexuelle<em>...à les tenir...

A votre avis à quoi peut bien ressembler cette vision...Hum ?...De la chair débordante d'un tissu brillant et serré...

* * *

><p><strong>Oups j'ai oublié de m'excuser et de remercier les encouragements, quelle ingrate!...Et bah, PARDON et MERCI!<br>Ah! J'oubliais aussi, mon correcteur en est au ******chapitre 6******...hihi!**

**Hé! Heureusement que c'est pas de la lecture scolaire, qu'on est obligé de lire, sur lequel on sue et peste, parce qu'en plus faut faire un commentaire et pas se taper une caisse...;-)**


End file.
